The invention relates to methods of prevention and treatment using, and pharmaceutical compositions containing, cetirizine and a leukotriene inhibitor.
BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
In its racemic form, cetirizine, chemically named 2-[4-[(4-chlorophenyl)-phenylmethyl]-1-piperazinyl]ethoxy]acetic acid, is an orally active, potent, long acting peripheral histamine H1 receptor antagonist. See, e.g., Juhlin, L., et al. J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 80:599-602 (1987); De Vos, C., et al. Annal. Allergy 59:278-282 (1987); U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,358. Cetirizine is a second generation H1 histamine receptor antagonist that generally offers some significant advantages beyond the first generation compounds. These advantages include: (1) less sedation, (2) little anticholinergic activity, and (3) longer duration of activity. The medicinal chemistry of cetirizine is described by Campoli-Richards et al., Drugs 40:762-781 (1990), Snyder and Snowman, Allergy 59II:4-8 (1987), and Rihoux and DuPont, Annals of Allergy 59:235-238 (1987).
Cetirizine has been employed in the treatment of some symptoms of allergic reactions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,898 to Ikejiri et al. discloses antiallergic compositions containing cetirizine for ophthalmic or nasal use. Its efficacy in the treatment of some other symptoms associated with asthma, however, is limited. Specifically, clinical studies conducted by Gong and coworkers revealed that the compound, when administered to patients in doses as large as 20 mg, is not uniformly effective in preventing allergen- or exercise-induced bronchoconstriction (Gong, H., et al. J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 85:632-641 (1990)).
In only a few cases has cetirizine been combined with other drugs for the treatment of disease. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,064 to Sunshine et al. discloses compositions useful for treating cold symptoms comprising cetirizine and an analgesic. Published European Pat. Application No. 433766 A1 to York et al. discloses compositions of cetirizine and an antiallergic compound useful for treating ophthalmic allergic responses.
Although the stereoselectivity of some drugs is well known (see, e.g., Ariens, E. J. Schweiz. Med. Wocheuschr. 120:131-134 (1994)), disclosures directed to the combination of cetirizine with other drugs have taught away from combinations comprising optically pure enantiomers of cetirizine. Recently, however, some advantages of treating certain diseases with an optically pure enantiomer of cetirizine alone has been recognized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,183 discloses methods of treating urticaria using optically pure (+) cetirizine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,558 discloses methods of treating certain allergic disorders using (xe2x88x92) cetirizine. Both patents disclose that the administration of optically pure enantiomers of cetirizine can reduce or avoid adverse side effects associated with the use of racemic cetirizine. These side effects include sedation and somnolence, headache, gastrointestinal disturbance, dizziness, nausea, cardiac arrhythmias, and other cardiovascular effects. Such adverse effects are common to non-sedating antihistamines.
It has been suggested that the moderate effectiveness of some H1-antihistamines is due in part to their additional activity against leukotrienes, particularly leukotriene D4 (LTD4). Leukotrienes augment neutrophil and eosinophil migration, neutrophil and monocyte aggregation, leukocyte adhesion, increase capillary permeability, and smooth muscle contraction, all of which contribute to inflammation, edema, mucus secretion, and bronchoconstriction.
In one study of guinea pigs, the increase in airway resistance caused by LTD4 was suppressed by the antihistamine terfenadine. See Akagi et al., Oyo Yakuri, 35: 361-371 (1988). In another study, twenty H1-antihistamines with diverse chemical structures were tested for activity against LTD4-induced contraction in isolated guinea-pig ileum and displacement of [3H]LTD4 from guinea-pig lung membrane proteins (M. Zhang et al., Inflamm. res. 46:Supp. I S93-S94 (1997)). The results indicated the drugs were weakly active in inhibiting LTD4-induced contraction of guinea pig ileum.
A number of drugs have been designed specifically to inhibit leukotriene formation. One of these, zileuton, is a specific inhibitor of 5-lipoxygenase. Commercially available as ZYFLO(copyright), it has the chemical name (xc2x1)-1-(1-Benso[b]thien-2-ylethyl)-1-hydroxyurea. Zileuton is known to inhibit leukotriene (LTH4, LTC4, LTD4, and LTE4) formation in vitro. Zileuton is an inhibitor ex vivo of LTB4 formation in several species and inhibits leukotriene-dependent smooth muscle contractions in vitro in guinea pig and human airways. One study of 373 patients indicated that 600 mg of zileuton four times daily were required to provide efficacy, while 400 mg failed to do so. In some patients, zileuton was reported to cause headache, pain, asthenia, dyspepsia, nausea, and myalgia (Physician""s Desk Reference, 52 ed., Medical Economics Co., Inc., 474-76 (1998)).
Zafirlukast, sold commercially as ACCOLATE(copyright), is another type of leukotriene inhibitor. This leukotriene inhibitor is a leukotriene receptor antagonist (LTRA) of leukotriene D4 and E4, and has the chemical name 4-(5-cyclopentyloxy-carbonylamino-1-methyl-indol-8-ylmethyl)-3-methoxy-N-o-tolylsulfonylbenzamide. Cysteinyl leukotriene production and receptor occupation have been correlated with the pathophysiology of asthma. In vitro studies indicated that zafirlukast antagonized the contractile activity of three leukotrienes in conducting airway smooth muscle from laboratory animals and humans; prevented intradermal LTD4-induced increases in cutaneous vascular permeability; and inhibited inhaled LTD4-induced influx of eosinophils into animal lungs. In some patients, zafirlukast has been reported to cause headache, infection, nausea, diarrhea, pain, asthenia, abdominal pain, dizziness, myalgia, fever, vomiting, SGPT elevation, and dyspepsia (Physician""s Desk Reference, 52 ed., Medical Economics Co., Inc., 3148-49 (1998)).
The present invention represents an improvement over both the cetirizine and the leukotriene inhibitor technology presently available.
This invention relates to novel pharmaceutical compositions comprising: (a) an optically pure enantiomer of cetirizine, a racemic mixture of cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; and (b) a leukotriene inhibitor. These compositions may optionally contain an additional ingredient, such as a decongestant.
The compositions of the present invention are believed to improve upon, and are superior to, those of the prior art used to treat or prevent asthma, asthma symptoms, inflammation, allergic disorders such as allergic rhinitis, and dermatitis. Unexpectedly, it is believed that there is a synergistic effect when cetirizine, or an enantiomer or salt thereof, is used in combination with one or more leukotriene inhibitors. Both racemic and optically pure enantiomers of cetirizine may be used to achieve this synergistic effect. Furthermore, the compositions and methods of this invention avoid or reduce certain adverse side effects associated with second generation H1 histamine receptor antagonists.
The compositions of this invention possess potent antihistaminic activity. They are useful for treating and preventing the occurrence of asthma or asthma symptoms. They are also useful for the treatment and prevention of dermatitis, inflammation, and allergic disorders such as allergic rhinitis. The compositions of this invention may also be used to threat the symptoms of allergic asthma, allergic rhinitis, and other allergic disorders, as well as dermatitis. In addition, the compositions of the invention reduce or avoid adverse effects generally associated with administration of non-sedating antihistamines, such as racemic cetirizine or an enantiomer of cetirizine. Adverse effects include, but are not limited to, cardiac arrhythmias, drowsiness, nausea, fatigue, weakness and headache.
The compositions of this invention are also useful in combination with non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents or other non-narcotic analgesics for the treatment or prevention of inflammation, cough, cold, cold-like, and/or flu symptoms and the discomfort, headache, pain, fever, and general malaise associated therewith. The aforementioned combinations (e.g., an enantiomer or racemic mixture of cetirizine and a leukotriene inhibitor) may optionally include one or more other active components including a decongestant, cough suppressant/antitussive, or expectorant.
Additionally, the novel pharmaceutical compositions of the invention are useful in treating, preventing, or managing motion sickness, vertigo, diabetic retinopathy, small vessel complications due to diabetes and such other conditions as may be related to the activity of these derivatives as antagonists of the H1 histamine receptor. The compositions can be used to treat or prevent these disorders while reducing or avoiding adverse effects associated with administration of non-sedating antihistamines.
In one embodiment, this invention provides for a method of treating or preventing asthma or asthma symptoms in a human which comprises administering to a human a therapeutically effective amount of an optically pure enantiomer of cetirizine, racemic cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a therapeutically effective amount of a leukotriene inhibitor, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. Preferably, the leukotriene inhibitor is a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitor or a 5-lipoxygenase activating protein antagonist.
The invention also provides a method of treating or preventing asthma or asthma symptoms in a human comprising administering to a human a composition, said composition comprising (i) a therapeutically effective amount of an optically pure enantiomer of cetirizine, racemic cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; (ii) a leukotriene inhibitor, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, selected from the group consisting of 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors, 5-lipoxygenase activating protein antagonists, and leukotriene receptor antagonists; and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient.
This invention is further directed to a method of treating or preventing asthma or the symptoms of asthma in a human which comprises administering to a human therapeutically effective amounts of an optically pure enantiomer of cetirizine, racemic cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, a leukotriene inhibitor, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a decongestant. Preferably, the leukotriene inhibitor is a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitor or a 5-lipoxygenase activating protein antagonist.
In a second embodiment, the invention provides for a method of treating or preventing dermatitis in a human which comprises administering to a human a therapeutically effective amount of an optically pure enantiomer of cetirizine, racemic cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a leukotriene inhibitor, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In a third embodiment, the invention provides for a method of treating or preventing allergic rhinitis in a human which comprises administering to a human a therapeutically effective amount of an optically pure enantiomer of cetirizine, racemic cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a leukotriene inhibitor, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. Preferably, the leukotriene inhibitor is a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitor or a 5-lipoxygenase activating protein antagonist.
In a fourth embodiment, the invention provides for a method of treating or preventing inflammation in a human which comprises administering to a human a therapeutically effective amount of an optically pure enantiomer of cetirizine, racemic cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a leukotriene inhibitor, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In a fifth embodiment, the invention provides for a method of preventing or treating a condition responsive to leukotriene inhibition which comprises administering to a human a therapeutically effective amount of cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, a leukotriene inhibitor, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and optionally a decongestant, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The invention encompasses the treatment, prevention, and/or management of these disorders using a single unit dosage form that contains an optically pure enantiomer of cetirizine or racemic cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a leukotriene inhibitor, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, such that the cetirizine component and leukotriene inhibitor are in one solid or liquid dosage form. It should be recognized, however, that combination therapy by separate administration of each active ingredient is also contemplated. Consequently, the administration of the active ingredients (i.e., optically pure or racemic cetirizine and leukotriene inhibitor, and optionally decongestant) of this invention may be concurrent or sequential. For example, a cetirizine component and a leukotriene inhibitor may be administered as a combination, concurrently but separately, or by the sequential administration of cetirizine and leukotriene inhibitor or the sequential administration of a leukotriene inhibitor and cetirizine. Cetirizine may be administered in a similar manner with a decongestant.
The present invention encompasses the treatment, prevention, and/or management of asthma, the symptoms of asthma, dermatitis, inflammation, or allergic disorders, such as allergic rhinitis, using an optically pure enantiomer of cetirizine or racemic cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, in combination with a leukotriene inhibitor; and optionally a decongestant.
According to the present invention, all means of treatment, prevention, and/or management of these disorders, including, but not limited to, topical, local, and systemic, may employ racemic cetirizine, optically pure (+) cetirizine or (xe2x88x92) cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. It is preferred, however, that (+) cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, in combination with a leukotriene inhibitor, and optionally a decongestant, be used for the topical or local treatment, prevention, and/or management of dermatitis, inflammation, or related disorders. It is preferred that (xe2x88x92) cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, be used in combination with a leukotriene inhibitor, and optionally a decongestant, for the systemic treatment of asthma, the symptoms of asthma, or allergic disorders, such as allergic rhinitis.
Without being limited by theory, it is believed that (xe2x88x92) cetirizine generally has a lower affinity towards the cortex H1 histamine receptor than (+) cetirizine. Consequently, the administration of (xe2x88x92) cetirizine in combination with a leukotriene inhibitor and optionally a decongestant may have fewer undesirable effects on the central nervous system, such as sedation or drowsiness, than would result from administration of the corresponding (+) cetirizine combination. At the same time, (+) cetirizine is able to inhibit the effects of histamine present in high local concentrations. For at least this reason, topical or local treatment, prevention, and/or management of inflammation and other disorders may be more effective with the administration of (+) cetirizine in combination with a leukotriene inhibitor and optionally a decongestant than with the administration of the corresponding (xe2x88x92) cetirizine combination.
It should be recognized that the invention includes the use of the cetirizine active ingredient and the leukotriene inhibitor as a combination either in a single composition, or separately but concurrently and/or sequentially. The same is true when an optional decongestant is used.
The methods and compositions of this invention are believed to reduce or avoid adverse effects associated with administration of non-sedating antihistamines, and particularly with administration of racemic cetirizine alone. The methods and compositions described herein are believed to provide superior or improved therapy over prior art methods and compositions involving optically pure or racemic cetirizine in the absence of a leukotriene inhibitor, or a leukotriene inhibitor in the absence of optically pure or racemic cetirizine. Without being limited by theory, it is believed that the combination of optically pure or racemic cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, a leukotriene inhibitor, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and optionally a decongestant, provides superior, improved, and synergistic effects unachievable by any of these compounds alone.
The preparation of racemic cetirizine can be performed by the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,436 to Morren et al., U.S. Pat. No 4,525,358 to Bates et al., or by an improved procedure described in British Application No. 2,225,320 of Cossement et al., the disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference thereto for this purpose. Synthesis of substantially optically pure (+) and (xe2x88x92) enantiomers of cetirizine is described in British Application No. 2,225,320 of Cossement et al., as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,941 to Cossement et al., the disclosures of which are also expressly incorporated herein by reference thereto. Alternatively, the optically pure enantiomers can be resolved from the racemic mixture using standard techniques available in the art.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cadverse effectsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cadverse side effectsxe2x80x9d include, but are not limited to, cardiac arrhythmias, cardiac conduction disturbances, appetite stimulation, weight gain, sedation, gastrointestinal distress, headache, dry mouth, constipation, and diarrhea. The term xe2x80x9ccardiac arrhythmiasxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, ventricular tachyarrhythmias, torsades de pointes, and ventricular fibrillation.
The term xe2x80x9casthmaxe2x80x9d as used herein is defined as a disorder characterized by increased responsiveness of the trachea and bronchi to various stimuli, which results in symptoms that include, but are not limited to, wheezing, cough, shortness of breath, dyspnea, and the like. Asthma includes, for example, allergic asthma.
The term xe2x80x9cdermatitisxe2x80x9d as used herein is that disorder caused by inflammation to the skin including endogenous and contact dermatitis such as, but not limited to: actinic dermatitis (or photodermatitis), atopic dermatitis, chemical dermatitis, cosmetic dermatitis, dermatitis aestivalis, and seborrheic dermatitis.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to a salt prepared from pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic acids or bases including inorganic acids or bases or organic acids or bases. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, and phosphoric. Appropriate organic acids may be selected, for example, from aliphatic, aromatic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, examples of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, glucuronic, maleic, furoic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, salicylic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, pantothenic, benzenesulfonic, stearic, sulfanilic, algenic, and galacturonic. Examples of such inorganic bases include metallic salts made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium, and zinc. Appropriate organic bases may be selected, for example, from N,N-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumaine (N-methylglucamine), lysine and procaine.
The terms xe2x80x9csubstantially optically pure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9coptically pure,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coptically pure enantiomersxe2x80x9d as used herein mean that the composition contains greater than about 95% of the desired enantiomer by weight, preferably greater than about 98% of the desired enantiomer by weight, and most preferably greater than about 99% of the desired enantiomer by weight, said percent based upon the total weight of cetirizine. In other words, the term xe2x80x9csubstantially freexe2x80x9d means less than about 5 weight percent, preferably less than about 2 weight percent, and more preferably less than about 1 weight percent.
The term xe2x80x9ccetirizinexe2x80x9d when used without modification means the compound in all its forms, including, but not limited to, racemic cetirizine, optically pure enantiomers of cetirizine, and mixtures thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cracemicxe2x80x9d as used herein means a mixture of the (+) and (xe2x88x92) enantiomers of a compound wherein the (+) and (xe2x88x92) enantiomers are present in approximately a 1:1 ratio.
The phrase xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amount of cetirizinexe2x80x9d as used herein means that amount of optically pure or racemic cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, which, alone or in combination with other drugs, provides a therapeutic benefit in the treatment, management, or prevention of conditions that are responsive to histamine antagonists, such as asthma, asthma symptoms, allergic disorders such as allergic rhinitis, and dermatitis.
The phrase xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amount of leukotriene inhibitorxe2x80x9d as used herein means that amount of leukotriene inhibitor which alone, or in combination with other drugs, provides a therapeutic benefit in the treatment, management, or prevention of any condition that is responsive to leukotriene inhibitors, such as asthma, asthma symptoms, inflammation, allergic disorders such as allergic rhinitis, and dermatitis.
The phrase xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amount of a decongestantxe2x80x9d as used herein means that amount of decongestant which alone, or in combination with other drugs, provides a therapeutic benefit in the treatment, management, or prevention of congestion of the respiratory tract and/or sinus.
The term xe2x80x9cleukotriene inhibitorxe2x80x9d as used herein includes any agent or compound that inhibits, restrains, retards or otherwise interacts with the action or activity of leukotrienes, such as, but not limited to, 5-lipoxygenase (xe2x80x9c5-LOxe2x80x9d) inhibitors, 5-lipoxygenase activating protein (xe2x80x9cFLAPxe2x80x9d) antagonists, and leukotriene receptor antagonists (xe2x80x9cLTRAsxe2x80x9d).
The term xe2x80x9c5-lipoxygenase inhibitorxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c5-LO inhibitorxe2x80x9d as used herein includes any agent or compound that inhibits, restrains, retards or otherwise interacts with the enzymatic action of 5-lipoxygenase, such as, but not limited to, zileuton, docebenone, piripost, and ICI-D2318.
The term xe2x80x9c5-lipoxygenase activating protein antagonistxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cFLAP antagonistxe2x80x9d as used herein includes any agent or compound that inhibits, restrains, retards or otherwise interacts with the action or activity of 5-lipoxygenase activating protein, such as, but not limited to, MK-591 and MK-886.
The term xe2x80x9cleukotriene receptor antagonistxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cLTRAxe2x80x9d as used herein includes any agent or compound that inhibits, restrains, retards or otherwise antagonizes the activity of receptors that are responsive to leukotrienes, including those responsive to leukotriene D4. Exemplary LTRAs include sodium 1-(((R)-(3-(2-(6,7-difluoro-2-quinolinyl) -ethenyl)phenyl)-3-(2-(2-hydroxy-2-propyl)phenyl)thio)methyl)-cyclopropaneacetate, 1-(((1(R)-(3-(2-(2,3-dichlorothieno[3,2-b]pyridin-5-yl)-(E)-ethenyl)phenyl)-3-(2-(1-hydroxy-1-methylethyl)phenyl)propyl)thio)methyl)cyclopropaneacetic acid or salts thereof, pranlukast, zafirlukast (ICI-204219), and montelukast (MK-476), the latter of which is sold commercially as SINGULAIR(copyright).
The magnitude of a prophylactic or therapeutic dose of optically pure or racemic cetirizine or leukotriene inhibitor in the acute or chronic prevention, treatment, or management of a disorder or condition will vary with the severity of the condition to be treated and the route of administration. The dose, and perhaps the dose frequency, will also vary according to the age, body weight, and response of the individual patient. The magnitude of the dose may also depend upon whether optically pure or racemic cetirizine is used. Furthermore, if an optically pure enantiomer of cetirizine is used, the magnitude of the dose may depend upon whether it is the (+) or (xe2x88x92) enantiomer. Suitable total daily dose ranges can be readily determined by those skilled in the art. In general, the total daily dose range for optically pure or racemic cetirizine, for the conditions described herein, is from about 0.01 mg to about 50 mg administered in single or divided doses. For example, a preferred oral daily dose range should be from about 1 mg to about 30 mg. A more preferred oral dose is about 5 mg to about 25 mg. A preferred oral daily dose range of decongestant, such as pseudoephedrine, should be from about 50 mg to about 300 mg, more preferably, about 150 mg to about 250 mg. In addition, suitable oral daily dosage ranges of leukotriene inhibitor can be readily determined by those skilled in the art (see, e.g., Physician""s Desk Reference). For example, for 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors, a preferred oral daily dose range of leukotriene inhibitor should typically be from about 20 mg to 2,500 mg, preferably about 20 mg to 800 mg. For leukotriene receptor antagonists, a preferred oral daily dose of leukotriene inhibitor should typically be from about 2 mg to 100 mg, preferably about 5 mg to 20 mg.
It is further recommended that children, patients aged over 65 years, and those with impaired renal or hepatic function initially receive low doses, and that they then be titrated based on individual response (s) or blood level (s). It may be necessary to use dosages outside these ranges in some cases as will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Further, it is noted that the clinician or treating physician will know how and when to adjust, interrupt, or terminate therapy in conjunction with individual patient response.
Any suitable route of administration may be employed for providing the patient with an effective dosage of an optically pure or racemic cetirizine and leukotriene inhibitor according to the methods of the present invention. For example, oral, intraoral, rectal, parenteral, epicutaneous, transdermal, subcutaneous, intramuscular, intranasal, sublingual, buccal, intradural, intraocular, intrarespiratory, or nasal inhalation and like forms of administration may be employed. Oral administration is generally preferred. For the methods to treat dermatitis, however, topical administration is preferred.
The pharmaceutical compositions used in the methods of the present invention, which are sterile and stable, include optically pure or racemic cetirizine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, a leukotriene inhibitor, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and optionally a decongestant, as the active ingredient. The compositions may also contain a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient, and, optionally, other therapeutic ingredients.
The compositions for use in the methods of the present invention can include suitable excipients or carriers such as starches, sugars, microcrystalline cellulose, diluents, granulating agents, lubricants, binders, disintegrating agents, and the like.
Dosage forms include tablets, troches, dispersions, suspensions, solutions, capsules, patches, gel caps, syrups, elixirs, gels, powders, magmas, lozenges, ointments, creams, pastes, plasters, lotions, discs, suppositories, nasal or oral sprays, aerosols, and the like.
Because of their ease of administration, tablets and capsules represent the most advantageous oral dosage unit form, in which case solid pharmaceutical carriers are employed. If desired, tablets may be coated by standard aqueous or nonaqueous techniques.
In addition to the common dosage forms set out above, the compound for use in the methods of the present invention may also be administered by controlled release means and/or delivery devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,770; 3,916,899; 3,536,809; 3,598,123; and 4,008,719, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Pharmaceutical compositions for use in the methods of the present invention may be prepared by any of the methods of pharmacy, but all methods include the step of bringing into association the active ingredient with the carrier which constitutes one or more necessary ingredients. In general, the compositions are prepared by uniformly and intimately admixing the active ingredient with liquid carriers or finely divided solid carriers or both, and then, if necessary, shaping the product into the desired presentation.
For example, a tablet may be prepared by compression or molding, optionally, with one or more accessory ingredients. Compressed tablets may be prepared by compressing in a suitable machine the active ingredient in a free-flowing form such as powder or granules, optionally mixed with a binder, lubricant, inert diluent, surface active or dispersing agent. Molded tablets may be made by molding, in a suitable machine, a mixture of the powdered compound moistened with an inert liquid diluent.
The invention is further defined by reference to the following examples describing in detail the preparation of the composition and the compositions used in the methods of the present invention, as well as their utility. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that many modifications, both to materials and methods, may be practiced which are within the scope of this invention.